


A Strange Encounter

by Nejllik



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejllik/pseuds/Nejllik
Summary: Akura, a ruthless demon with a dirty path, suffers for his arrogance.When his suffering finally ends, he finds himself in a peaceful world, not far from his home.There, he meets a girl.Only time will tell what the future might hold...





	A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Sup I hope you enjoy.

The world was an endlessly vast place. In every way and manner, it stretched till the eye could no longer see. To have a home was a gift and a burden, for losing this home would be as easy as lifting a fingertip. Earth was home. To many creatures of all kinds, from insects to gods, Earth had taken them in and allowed them to live.

But one demon who had lived on this precious place had wondered too far. After fighting death endlessly, struggling and grappling to bring his soul to his body, he found himself finally being rejected by his home.

His soul was cast out into emptiness, where nothing existed. No friend, no enemy waited for him there. The notion of time had been lost. Whether a year had passed or a minute, he could no longer say for sure.

The only thing that lingered with him seemed to be his pride and will to continue, but even that had been severely deminished.

He wasn't even sure if he could die anymore. After all, he had already died once; it was just his soul lingering in this hopeless existence.

Darkness was everywhere.

It was just darkness.

The only thing he sensed was darkness.

The emptiness of the abyss slowly devoured him, dragging him closer and closer to complete numbness. It seemed like his thoughts and consciousness would disintegrate as well, breaking him down into permanent nothingness, but there was a sudden disruption.

As quick as the blink of an eye, his surrounding seemed to tremble. It seemed to change.

Life rushed back to him, pulling him out of the grasps of hopelessness and emptiness. Something had happened. The blackness had become gray.

He felt a tremble again; it was violent and greedy. Something was dragging him through the forces around him. It hurt. His soul began to rip and tear from the pressure, but the pain was welcome. It was the first time he had felt anything since an eternity. This was proof; he was alive!

He was alive.

Suddenly, there was color.

Soft green grass pressed down underneath his fingertips. The smell of earth was rich in his nose. The sky stretched above him, a comforting blue and white mix

It seemed impossible, but he had returned to life.

With awe, he watched as his hands pressed hard onto the ground and pushed him up. For once, he could control what he could see and do. It was beautiful. 

Sitting up, the world around him seemed to sing its addictive melody. Was it possible for something to be so lively?

The grass vibrated underneath him, the ground trembled with a strange gentleness, the trees howled and chattered with the wind. The birds sung, the crickets chirped, and the air whispered into his ear. It was just like the world he had lived in before, and he couldn't help but love it endlessly for bring him back in all its mercy.

He would cherish this every single second the world allowed him to…

A new sound joined in the sympathy. The repetitive sound of footsteps pierced through the other, much softer sounds. The footsteps grew louder, as if heading towards him. There was the rustling of leaves in front of him, and out from the brushes stepped a woman. Compared to the ebony scenery that he had suffered for so long, the woman was an angel in his eyes.

Skin that glowed with color, red lips, and clear brown eyes. Her simple existence was striking to him already, but when she met his gaze, he felt the heart inside him squeeze with desire. To share words and connect with this other living being, he wanted nothing more.

The woman's eyes glistened with beautiful emotions. With hurried steps, she crouched down besides him, her fingers gently gracing his skin. Her warm touch was intoxicating. It felt opposite to the sharp pain that still covered his skin. He glanced down at her hand resting on his arm. Her skin seemed so spotless compared to his skin, which was covered in bruises and cuts. 

He felt himself shudder involuntary when her arms suddenly wrapped around him and lifted him up. It was a strange feeling, being carried by a woman as if he was some maiden, but he didn't do anything to stop it. All he did was stare at the face of the woman, studying her features carefully.

So this was how others had looked like- he had almost forgotten.

Faces seemed more beautiful then he remembered... But again, everything did.

Her gaze would occasionally travel to his as she moved forward; when their eyes met, she would strangely glance away with a redness to her cheeks. He didn't understand why she didn't simply look at him if she wanted to. Curious, he made sure to watch every movement of her eyes as carefully as he could.

Within a few brief moments, they reached a log cabin. It was a pretty little place with a stone plate path leading up to the entrance and a luscious garden wrapping around the home. The woman carried him up the steps and pushed the front door open with her foot, leaning inside carefully so to not have him bump into anything.

The inside of the home was as comfortably oriented as the outside. A soft carpet covered the floor of the central room. Couches were arranged by the front window, and in the same room there was the kitchen, including cabins, a sink, and other homely materials. Everything seemed organized and carefully placed.

He was pulled out of his admiration for his surrounding when the woman set him down on a large couch. When she drew away, her warmth left him, leaving him cold and lonely. He wanted to ask her to touch him again, so that he could feel the comfort that came with her presence, but the words didn't come out.

Before he could bring himself to do anything, the woman scurried away in a hurry to the cabinets behind him. He watched over the back of the seat as she pulled out a woven basket before heading back towards him. Kneeling in front of him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently lowered him down, her voice muttering soothing sounds. Strangely, the sounds she spoke seemed familiar, like he had heard versions of them before.

"Don't move..." The words at the end registered.

He obeyed happily, watching as she carefully pressed a weird smelling liquid to the various cuts on his arm. Her touch seemed to bring the dulled pain back to life. It overwhelmed his mind, unpleasantly taking hold of his thoughts so he could think of nothing other then the way his skin felt as if it was being pricked by sharp needles endlessly.

He body began to tremble against his will, vibrating violently with the feelings that he had forgotten. The girl's eyes snapped towards him with an emotion that he recognized as worry. It was almost endearing the way she gently placed her hand on his cheek, whispering more soft words. The comfort numbed the pain with a fuzzy and warm feeling. When his trembling stopped, she drew her hand away. He almost wished he hadn't stopped; maybe she would have held him that way for the entire day. He would have liked that.

Her dabbing his wounds had grown softer now, the gentle pain was almost blocked out by the new feelings that grew from the seed the girl planted in him with her touch. As the feelings lifted upwards, they seemed to draw the corner of his lips too, and he found himself making a nice feeling expression as he watched the girl.

When her gaze returned to him, her eyes seemed to light up with realization. Then, her precious features brightened up with the same expression he was making. A smile; that's what that was called. Smiles were radiant and enchanting, he noted.

She spoke a few more sounds, soft yet more confident then the comforting ones she had spoken before. Then, she brought a white cup towards him. The liquid inside was blurry white and smelled sweet.  
He reached over and gently took the cup from her hands, their fingertips brushing slightly. It was strange; her hands were so small and gentle looking, but his were large and had beast-like claws. What made her so different from him? Or rather, what made him so different from her?

Unsure of what to do, he held the cup in front of him, looking into the water, then at the girl.  
As if sensing his confusion, she reached over and gently guiding the cup to his lips, muttering a word. "Drink." She said softly.

He pressed the cool surface to his lips, angling it upwards so the liquid trickled into his mouth. It was mildly sweet with a weird taste he couldn't recall in his lack of memories. The wetness was refreshing, so he poured the rest into his mouth. The feeling of the cup against his lips, it was soft.   
Some of the liquid had escaped his mouth while drinking and ran down the corner of his mouth, to his chin. The girl noticed and reached over with a towel and pressed it gently against his lips, removing the liquid that had escaped.

When he saw her skin so close to his, he found a strange desire to know how her skin would feel against him. Before she could draw her hand away, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, keeping it in place. The girl's eyes widened with surprise and her rosy lips parted slightly. With a gentle motion as to not startle this girl any more, he brought her hand towards him and tenderly pressed his lips against her knuckles. Just as he thought, it was softer then he could have imagined.

There was a small gasp from the girl and he felt her resist his touch, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp. He watched as she struggled to free her hand, wondering what she was trying to do. Unknowing to him, his halfhearted grip had overpowered all the strength she could summon. 

A fervent panic filled her eyes as she lifted her head to meet his, silently pleading him to let go. Immediately, he let go and watched as her own force pushed her to the ground; her head barely missing the edge of the table. She stopped her fall with her hands, her head angled to the floor with her hair spilling over her shoulders and covering her face.

Alerted, he rose up. It was when he saw the entirety of her that he realized just how fragile she looked. Underneath her dress, he could see the a small and soft form. Even her strength was visibly weak, as her arms trembled from the weight of holding herself up. When she tilted her head to glance at him, he saw a weariness in her eyes. Underneath the exhaustion, he saw it: fear.

The fear tasted familiar, like a meal he had indulged in many times before. Something inside of him whispered to him he should enjoy her fear, he should relish in it. Yet, when he looked at her, distant and withdrawn from him, he could only wish for her to leave her fear and come to him again.

So, he found himself wondering what to do to make her feel comfortable again. He wanted her to feel the way she did when she smiled at him not too long ago.

"I'm sorry." He muttered softly, hoping for her to understand that he meant no harm.

She blinked twice, looking at him with a childish light in her eyes. A small smile rested on her lips as she sat up, leaning in towards him. "You can speak…" She breathed.

She seemed to realize that her thoughts slipped through her mouth as she jolted away and covered her lips. With a nervous glance upwards, she shyly spoke, "It's okay, but don't do weird things like that again."

He nodded, observing her more. Her actions and gestures- they must have a meaning to them. He wanted to know what they all meant.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked.

He blinked. "My.. name.." He muttered, raising his head to the sky. "I think it may have been.. Akura??" He said, unsure.

"Akura.." She repeated after him. His name sounded pleasant to him when she said it.

"It's nice to meet you.. I'm Kana." She introduced herself.

He leaned back into the couch, pleased that he got her to calm down that easily. "Yes..." He said, watching her. "Where am I?"

She let out a gentle sigh, leaning to the side a bit as she spoke. She couldn't seem to sit still- it was kind of cute.

"Well," She started, "Right now you're in my home.. It's a branch out of the human world, like, my own little dimension where no one else was suppose to be... How did you get here?"

He simply shrugged in response, "Nice place you got here though," He said.

"T-thanks." She blinked up at him, slightly confused by his calm attitude. "I have a couple questions, if that's alright."

"Shoot." he replied, returning his gaze back to her. Her expression had shifted into uncertainty, but thankfully one without fear. It was a pretty expression on her.

"Are you a demon?"

"I think I am." He replied, "Though to be honest I'm having trouble remembering."

"Oh- were you a criminal?"

He blinked, surprised by that question. Her gaze seemed earnest, like she wouldn't be afraid of him either way.

"Yeah... I recall breaking the law." He replied, pushing himself up. He sat facing her, leaning forward so that he could feel her warm breath on his skin as she looked up at him. For some reason, she didn't pull away.

"Will you.. hurt me?" She asked.

The blunt question had caught him off guard, but that trusting look in her eyes was what really unsettled him. She seemed like an open book before him, harmless and fragile. It made him want to protect her, a feeling he had never experienced, even in his distant path.

"No..." He couldn't bring himself to say anything that would break the hypnotic gaze she had. He wanted her to look at him that way forever.

"I won't hurt you." He said, gently reaching out and brushing his fingers against her cheek. She was soft. 

There was a pounding in his head, and he noticed his memories were slowly clearing, he was beginning to understand the type of person he was in the past.

As murdering criminal, he had held no mercy for anyone before him. His single joy had been playing sadistic games involving bloodshed. Yet, despite his path and his habits, he found himself unable to hurt this woman.

"Kana... Will you-" He paused, wondering what he was going to say.

She simply looked up at him, patiently waiting for him to finish. But he never did. He raised himself away from her, turning his gaze away. He didn't know what drew him to this woman, but it brought on feelings that he didn't want to experience. The desire to not just own, but to cherish and love sunk deeply into him. They were the emotions he had thought to be weak so long ago…

"Akuma.." She started.

"Akura." He corrected.

"Ah- sorry. Um, Akura, I don't know what you were going to ask, but... I could be your friend, if you'd like." She said, looking up at him with a gentle smile.

"Really? With someone like me?" He turned his head to look at her. The sincerity he saw filled him with.. endearment? That must be what this feeling was.

"Yeah, you already said you wouldn't hurt me, so it should be fine." She said, "Plus.. it's been so long since I talked to anyone."

"How long?"

"I don't know, a hundred years??"

He blinked, "What the world were you doing all that time?"

"Gardening and making sure my house was perfect, of course!" She replied enthusiastically.

"That's it???"

"Well..... I did sleep a lot."

Akura sighed, "I guess I'm not the weird one here." He muttered.

She smiled brightly at him, "Nope!" She bounced slightly, tilting to the left. "You're not alone here" She said.

Touched yet confused by her meaningless happiness, he found himself smiling every so slightly. "So, since I'm your friend now, can I stay here?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Kana spoke again. "But... how long do you plan on staying here?" Her eyes flickered in thought and she continued, "You can stay as long as you want though! I'm just curious on what you're planning to do in the future."  
He rested his head on his hand, which in turn rested on his knee. The way she eagerly awaited his answer made him simply want to tease her. "Hmmmmm? I wonder..." He stalled as he smiled down at her, "Maybe one year, or two, or a hundred...?"

"Wha-" Her eyes lit up with surprise, "Really?? That long?"

"You look happy about it." He observed with interest, "And no- I was just joking."

She seemed to lower herself, dejection transparent in her eyes. "Oh," She muttered, "I didn't really care either way.." She said, "When do you actually want to leave?"

"Such a terrible liar.." He muttered, unable to resist pressing his finger against her nose. She retracted herself immediately, putting her hand on her noes and looking at him. She almost looked like she was pouting in the way she pursed her lips.

"I'm curious on how the world where I lived looks like, so I want to see it.. maybe tomorrow?" He thought out loud. Thought he tilted his head up as he spoke, his gaze never left her.

"Eh??? Tomorrow? That's so soon!" She exclaimed, her hands reaching up and gripping his pants.

Her dramatic reaction had amused him so, for he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Oh fine.. how long do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"Well-" Her eyes flickered nervously, she had apparently not been prepared for this question. "It's not that I want to confine you to my home... I don't mind if we leave here, but..." She let out a sigh, face reddening with embarrassment. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: I want to spend more time with you, as an interesting stranger who fell into my land. So, it doesn't matter to me where we are."

Her words had touched him. With such a gentleness he didn't know he had, he reached over and raised her face so she would look at him in his eyes. "So... it doesn't matter where we go, you'll stay with me?"

Her redness worsened at his words. She attempted to nod, but it was obstructed by his hold on her, so she spoke instead: "Yes..." She replied.

Sincerity. That's all he saw in her eyes. His body moved on its own, leaning into her, yearning her touch and her lips…

Their noses almost brushed each other, but she turned away.  
His lips pressed against her cheek, rather then her lips. He pulled away, her warmth lingering on his lips. Kana immediately covered the lower portion of her face with her arm, tomato red as she looked up at him. Embarrassment really was a cute look on her, Akura thought.

"You!-" She took a deep breath, lowering her voice, "You really need to stop doing that." She said, glancing at him suspiciously, "Kissing people without permission is what perverts do."

"Stop?" He raised a brow at her command, "And what will you do if I don't?"

"Is the fact that I don't want you to not enough?" She looked at him, her gaze challenging him.

He blinked, unsure how to deal with her defiance. The only thing that flashed in his mind was he didn't want to make her scared of him again.

"It's enough.." His eyes softened with these words; a layer of his defenses pealed off. "But tell me, do you dislike my kisses?"

"So blunt." She muttered, turning her gaze away from him. "N-no... I don't dislike it." She replied, lowering her eyes to the floor.

The words comforted him, easing a worry he didn't know he had.

"Then..." He smiled mischievously, "I can still kiss you, I'll just ask beforehand... Right?"

She looked at him, contemplating him. "Yeah.." She replied, "But... I might not say yes."

"That just means you might not say no." He replied before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't touch you until you're ready for me."

"Okay- that's just creepy." Kana said, leaning away from him with a sigh. She pushed herself off of the floor, "I'm going to take a bath, so you can explore around my house or- whatever else piques your interest."

"Can I take a bath with you?" He asked.

She glared at him darkly, "No...." She replied slowly, the taste of harsher words on her tongue. "I'm just going to leave into that room right over there," She gestured to a door across the room, "And you will not enter, under all cost." Her gaze sharpened, "Understood??"

He chuckled, "Gee you're scarier then I thought." He replied, "But I understand."

"And you're creepier then I thought." She muttered to herself, turning away with a gentle blush. As she left, he couldn't help but smile at her.

'I'm glad to be back into this world.' He truly was. Meeting a girl, seeing the world, it was all preciously enjoyable.

He heard the sound of water rushing and leaned back into the couch. The wounds on his body had already healed, whatever ointment she used must have been magic, as even the cuts she didn't tend had been healed.

Now, free of pain, he lifted himself off the couch. He could explore the cabinets in her house, or the other rooms... But what he really wanted to see was the garden outside her house.

Before that, he wanted to see if he was in his body. He knew from the red hair that passed down his shoulders that he was probably in his original body, which was strange considering he never recalled successfully retrieving it. Reaching around his head, he felt that his horns were indeed there. His clothes were not his though. They were a set of plain, peasant robes. He didn't exactly care much for those, and his feet had regular slippers on them.

It was unsettling that he had no clue on how he ended up here and how he received these cloths, but he had a feeling that thinking about it wouldn't help. (authors’ powers to be inconsistent! Hahah!) Maybe he could ask Kana something about the black world he suffered in and why he might have been brought back.

Satisfied with that decision, he headed out to see her garden.

Out the front door and onto the porch, he felt himself glow at the sight of the beautiful garden resting in the front yard. There were so many variety of plants that filled up straight rows. He hopped down the steps and skipped to the nearest plants. They were bushy and low to the ground, bearing strange yellow fruits that were round and perfect.

There were several other of the same looking plants in that row, but they had different colored fruits.  
Flowers, beans, and various other plants scattered all around her house. He took turns looking at each and every one, hopping across the rows and crouching down to get closer looks.

He must have been there, admiring the plants, for a long time, for he only stopped when he heard the front door open and Kana stepped out. She glanced around for him, her wet hair clinging to her skin, wetting the top of her simple T-shirt.  
She found him crouched in her garden.. Finding humor in how only his head peaked out above the plants, she made her way over to him with a smile. "Enjoying the plants?" She asked, crossing her hands as she watched him.

His gaze had followed her as she neared him, and stayed glued on her now. "Yeah." He replied, turning to a purple and bubbly fruit in his hand. "Can I eat this?"

"You can, but I wouldn't recommend it. Those are Passion Fruits.... They make you in an intoxicated state, and a few minutes after eating them, you'll fall asleep." She said, reaching her hand out to him.

"Come, I'd like to show you my favorite plant."

He took his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers… She didn't seem to mind.

She pulled him up, and with a bright smile, led him out of the garden. They walked through the forest, deeper and deeper. When they came to a stop, the sky had gotten visibly darker and the house was no longer in sight.. In front of them, all alone in a clearing, was a small apple tree with barely any leaves.  
There was only one apple on it, and it was so small that Akura could completely wrap his fingers around it.

"That??" He muttered, "What's so great about that puny tree?"

She walked towards it, tenderly putting her hand on its bark. "Well... This is the one connection to the human world. It's the one memory I have for when I was, well, human."

"You were human before?"

"Mhm. Well, some-what human. Right now I'm a dragon."

"You look nothing like a dragon. You look more human then anything else.." He looked down at her, observing that there were were no odd features like horns or scales on this woman.

"Yeah," Her breath hitched as she struggled for words underneath his gaze, "It's more of what my soul is... I may look like this, but I have the strength and mind of a dragon, when I activate it, that is."

"Show me." He said, taking a step towards her so that he was now in front of her. She took a step away, her hand sliding off of the tree. "I can't." She said, looking up at him. "I don't know how to use it- it just happens when I get mad or scared enough."

"So all I have to do is make you mad?" The glint of mischief was back in his eyes as he reached over and placed his hand on her neck, sliding it down to her shoulder. Leaning over next to her ear, he purred,"That doesn't seem so hard…"

Kana sighed, brushing his hand off of her with a small blush.

"Seriously... that's not going to work." She muttered, gently putting her hands on his shoulder and moving him away. "I've only activated my powers one time before..." She explained, "And I couldn't get out of that state till 50 years. It's not really something I want to happen again.."

She crossed her arms in thought and glanced up at him. "Oh,” A smirk pulled at her lips, "Did I forget to mention how I also killed hundreds of powerful beings during that time?"

Akura stared at her in disbelief, "What... you?"

"Mhm!" She puffed out her chest proudly, "When I was still in that world, I was feared by everyone! I was regarded as the Reaper Dragon."

"Reaper Dragon? Never heard of it." He drawled, "But if what you're saying is true, we're going to be better friends then I thought." With a grin, he enthusiastically gestured in the air as he spoke, "We could go around and mess with everyone once we go back to the normal world- I would love to see the pain on the gods' faces who banished me from my body in the first place…"

"Wait, wait... That wasn’t the reaction I thought you would have. Slow down." Kana said, tugging at his arm to make him look at her. "First of all- I'm don't want to hurt anyone anymore, so no. Second of all.. Can you tell me a little more on your background?" She kept the part about him being unsettling to herself. 

"My background..." He tore his gaze away from her face and raised his head to the sky, looking up at the dark blue sky.

"I... don't feel like it." He said, turning away. "Let's go back."

"Hey- wait!" She pulled his arm, trying to make him face her but to no avail. "As your friend I should know at least one thing..." She complained, stepping in front of him so that he could see her.

"Please?" Her voice begged him.

Akura looked at her as she said those words and frowned. "Just one…” He sighed, “I had a huge army of followers that would help me bring havoc upon towns and villagers."

"Did the gods punish you? Is that why you dislike them?" The two began to walk down the forest together. Her arm slipped around his, keeping by his side.

"Yeah.. I was foolish and got my immortal body stolen. It took me centuries to get it back, and I don't even know how I managed to do it." He stopped in his place, looking at Kana. "Wait.. I was just suppose to tell you one thing."

She blinked, looking up at him with innocent brown eyes that could do no harm. "Hmmm? Well, you must have wanted to tell me more. After all, I don't know why you would otherwise."

"Cut that crap," He snarled, yet not in a threatening manner, "You manipulated me into saying more."

"Me??" She chirped, "I would never ever do such a thing to you, Akura-sama!" A sickening tone was woven into her voice.

"You're not even trying to hide that your lying." He hissed.

"Oh come on Akura," She playfully nudged him with her shoulder, "It's not that big of a deal. Who doesn't make mistakes?"

He rolled his eyes away from her. "Whatever.." He muttered.

As the two continued walking, Kana spoke up. "So...... Did you just randomly get your body back? How did that work?"

"I seriously don't feel like falling for that again.."

She huffed in response. "What a party spoiler," She complained, "But as you wish. Are you allergic to anything?"

He pondered for a moment. "Only poisoners things."

"I was asking so I could make dinner... but good to know I guess. Who knows when I might need to poison you."

"Wha-" The man was interrupted by a hearty laugh. "Come on, I was joking." She smiled up at him, the light of the moon reflecting in her eyes.

When she looked at him like that, he couldn’t help but return a smile of his own to her. This woman, whatever type of enchantress she might be, he knew that he wanted her by his side.

And just like that, the two solidified their friendship.

From that day, they lived together in Kana's little home. She would cook meals, he would tend the garden, and they would sit together and speak about whatever was on their minds. It wasn't long before they knew plenty about each other.

Akura was previously a ruthless demon of great power. The only rival to his power was his only companion, the fox yokai Tomoe. Akura told the story of how Tomoe fell in love with a mere human. Despite the bitter way the story was told, Kana seemed to enjoy it, only infuriating her friend more. As she grew to learn more about him, he learned more about her.

Still, no matter how he tried to bring the subject into the conversation, she would never talk about her family. She would dodge it, avoid it, or bluntly tell him she refused to talk about them. While it angered the demon, he had to force himself to swallow his curiosity when she would begin to flinch with apprehension.

Peaceful weeks passed by and the two were content living as they were, until one afternoon when the two sat together on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and have never gotten a single one before, so yeah please give me criticism.


End file.
